


The Trap has Failed

by ThePrincePeach



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bendy fucks Henry, Choking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gay, Gay Sex, Human/Monster Romance, I'll add in tags as I write this just to keep track of these, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Note to remove these notes afterwards, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincePeach/pseuds/ThePrincePeach
Summary: Henry is used as bait for capturing the Ink Demon, but it works too well.*slaps roof of the additional tags section* This bad boy can fit so many kinks in it.
Relationships: Allison Angel/Tom, Bendy/Henry Stein, Past Henry Stein/Joey Drew, Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein
Comments: 28
Kudos: 371





	The Trap has Failed

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful AU Where Sammy, Alice, and others work together to take back the Studio! 
> 
> This is all filth. Shameless, self-indulgent, wet, sloppy, monster fucking, inky dick, dripping filth of Monster Bendy/The Ink Demon fuckin' Henry. Consensually! 
> 
> Enjoy.

“I don’t think this will work.” 

“It’ll work.” 

“He is going to die.” 

“No he won’t, Sammy, shush,” the angel mumbled out as she watched Tom tighten the little string across the hall then gave it a little tug to make sure it was tight. Henry looked uncertain and sent a tired glance to the musician, who – even through his recently acquired sack over his head instead of that awful, grinning mask – shared expression of worry. Both looked back to Allison and Tom, and Sammy spoke up their conjoint complaints,

“What if we’re too late?” He asked, gesturing to Henry sitting in the Little Miracle Station. “What if we don’t hear the Demon in time and Henry…?” 

“He comes back. He always does. Right, Henry?” She looked to the man in the booth for his input and he simply frowned at her. 

“I didn’t tell you that so you could test on me. I already had that from Alice.” He used his shoulder to push up his glasses and looked upwards to the ropes securely holding his hands above his head. “Is this really necessary?” He asked as he gave them a hesitant, testing tug.

“If he thinks you’re defenceless, he’ll come for you. It’s a great plan.” Allison repeated with confidence, planting her hands on her hips. 

“This is a terrible plan, he came at all of us when we /had/ weapons pulled on him. Alice had a gun and it didn’t stop him!” Sammy argued as he waved to the sword and the pipe accordingly. “We shouldn’t be so careless!” 

“We’re not Henry, though,” Allison piped up as she attached a few loose bells to the string. “He hates us, but he loves Henry. He won’t just needlessly attack him.”

“He’s got a funny way of showing it!” Sammy huffed as he looked away. Henry caught his gaze and stared back at him, gently shaking his head. He opened his mouth to complain further but was cut off by Allison hurriedly putting her hand over the spot where his mouth should be, staring into the cut-out hole where his eye was, and staying silent. She pointed to the wall behind him. Slowly, he turned his head and tensed up upon seeing the splatters of ink creeping and blooming along the walls. Henry’s heart sank as Sammy looked back to him with a sympathetic wince, shaking his head again. “I’m-I’m… I’m sure you’ll be okay.” He assured him, badly, and stepped over. Sammy’s inky hands cupped his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together for a moment. Henry leaned into this touch and let his eyes close. “I’ll come back to you. I promise.” He whispered and the man nodded slowly. He leaned after him as Sammy was – unfortunately – pulled away by an urgent Allison. Using a disguised hole in the wall further away, the trio made their getaway, leaving a tied Henry behind in the Station. 

Henry swallowed a lump in his throat. Left behind, left as bait, like some sick gift to the Ink Demon. It didn’t help that the rope above him almost resembled a bow. He shook his head in disbelief that this was happening in the first place and stared straight ahead at the ink beginning to dribble from the ceiling. His heart began to pound – or was that the heart of the beast beating like a cursed drum? He felt the floorboards shake with each step as it grew closer and closer. It sounded like it came from everywhere. 

Then it emerged. Henry felt his breath hitch as he watched a puddle forming, squirming, on the wall and soon growing. First, the slender hand sneaking out and gripping at the wall, then the gloved one. Lurching himself out with his head seeping out first, his chittering, purring breaths sounding out as his gaze turned around the hallway; then landed on Henry. The man stared back at him with widened eyes. Bendy tilted his head ever so slowly and Henry swore he saw his smile only grow when the beast realized Henry was trapped; bound and helpless. Just how Bendy liked them. His legs seemed to follow once his torso had leaned out, stepping forward when he was freed of the wall with sticky strings of inky slime connecting him with the puddle on the boards for a moment longer. Ink fell in heavy globs from the puddle, from the demon, and he either didn’t care or didn’t notice. He turned fully to Henry with his head still tilted at an odd, curious angle. He stepped forward slowly, causing Henry to flinch. His grin grew and he straightened his head. 

Henry prayed to whatever was listening that the plan would work.

But nothing listened. 

Bendy drew closer rapidly, not wanting to waste time with intimidation apparently. Henry didn’t have enough time to cry out before the demon was directly in front of him, easily catching his ankle when he kicked out his leg in some sort of defence, then further grabbing his face to half-muffle his yelling. Lurching fast enough into the Station to push it back a bit and the door to swing close, then stable enough back into a standing position. 

Henry’s other leg was soon grabbed and the strong hands of the ink demon slid easily under his knees to yank him forward. He moved his legs to one side of the demon, but kept them up, then pulled again to bring his hips off the small bench of the Miracle station for Bendy to rest his knee on and curl himself down. Their bodies pressed uncomfortably close to each other – Henry felt cool ink staining into his clothes, into his skin. Henry cried out again and writhed in his pressed tight position, only really able to look up at the demon towering over him. Ink dripped onto his face, into his mouth, over his head and hair; he shook his head and spat frantically to get it out. Henry’s legs, though held tightly together to the side, shook and kicked weakly. He tensed up when the slender hand of the demon grabbed at the back of his thigh. 

“W-Wha…?!” His cheeks flushed up pink as that cold hand rubbed over the back of his thigh, then began creeping upwards to slide over his rear and easily cup it in his large hand. Henry was small enough for it, at least. Henry, unable to bite back his thoughts, yelped, “A-Are you groping me?!” Bendy’s grin grew even further and gave Henry his much-dreaded answer. 

The demon leaned in further to press the man against the bench, against himself, against the tightened walls of the station as his fingers easily slid upwards and hooked around the waistband of his pants. Henry slipped out a shocked squeak as his pants were pulled down to his knees with a shocking amount of ease, exposing his bright blue, plaid boxers. Bendy seemed to disapprove of such a garment and hooked his finger, again, into the waistband. Henry was shocked to hear the sound of fabric tearing instead of being pulled, and jolted forward when he felt so suddenly exposed. 

“Ah?! What are you doing?! D-Don’t rip those!” He yelped out a moment too late. With another little pull, Bendy had the torn garment off of Henry and soon onto the floor. He yanked and pulled on his binds, on his grip as Bendy’s hand returned downwards to cup his freckled thigh. Bendy gave a firm squeeze and caused the man to yelp again. 

His hand slid upwards as his head came down, his ‘mouth’ opening and a long, thick, black tongue snaked out and up Henry’s cheek. It left behind an equally black, but watery, slime behind that held a sticky string for a moment longer. Henry couldn’t help but shudder away at it and his blush only darkened when he felt fingers creeping where they had no business being. A finger prodded gently before slowly pushing in, to Henry’s surprise. It slid in easily. Maybe from the slimy ink clinging to the creature’s ‘flesh’, or maybe Henry really was that willing and needy for something like this? Whatever the answer, Henry wasn’t complaining. 

A second finger pushed in and allowed Henry to adjust slightly before they began moving, pumping in and out of him at an easy pace. Henry shuddered once again and winced, dropping his head to nervously watch the beast’s gently shaking arm. Henry was trapped in a Miracle Station with the Ink Demon and he was /fingering/ him? The man was surprised at this turn of an afternoon, but not upset. Bendy seemed to pick up on this openness and his grin formed into a wicked smirk as he leaned in and used his gloved hand to cup the man’s cheek and force his thumb past his lips to press against his soft, warm tongue. Henry, embarrassed, screwed his eyes shut only to have them snap back open when something wriggled against his tongue. Bendy was further leaning over him with his ‘tongue’ sliding past Henry’s lips, over his tongue, peeking down his throat. He closed his eyes tighter and shook his head weakly only for that strong hand to grab at his chin and force his head still. His fingers resumed pumping in and out of him without pause or any sign of slowing. There was heat pooling in his lower belly and a tightness forming at his crotch against his pants. Took long enough, he thought. 

Henry let a shuddery groan as he felt himself giving in, slowly, to this violation. It felt shockingly good, and it had been so long since he even considered jerking off – let alone do something like this with another person. If the Ink Demon could be counted as a person, that was. The most recent action Henry had gotten in the last few years with a nicely sized, silicon toy, but even that in itself was rare to use. His hips rocked gently against his hand before jolting up when his fingers pushed in deeper without warning and gave a curious prod at a bundle of nerves that made Henry cry out around his tongue. His hands waved for a moment before quickly grabbed at the rope for something to pull, something to grip, something to keep himself together as those heavenly sinful fingers began to rub at that spot. That wonderful spot. Henry was blinking away teary-eyed stars as his fingers resumed moving and constant pressure occurred at that amazing god damn spot. The demon picked up his pace, his grip on Henry’s chin moved down to his throat and firmly squeezed. Drool and inky slime leaked down from the corner of Henry’s lip and down his chin, dribbling onto his chest. His wet, choked, moans and groans spilt out from his lips as he pushed his hips urgently against the knuckle-deep fingers just to get more. 

With a hot flash of white, Henry jolted up again and his eyes screwed shut even tighter, his lower belly tightening to a nearly uncomfortable level. The Ink Demon pulled his heavy tongue from the man’s throat to watch his face screw up and redden with his orgasm, listening to those needy gasps and whines, and – hell – it looked adorable to the Demon. Henry felt his heat spilling out from between his thighs and onto the bench under him. 

Much to Henry’s embarrassment, the demon slid out his fingers and scooped up a glob of the man’s white heat with them and brought them to his thin, black lips – licking it off slowly. Henry, hurriedly, turned his head away as his blush travelled up to his ears. 

“U-Ulg…” He mumbled softly, feeling a few beads of sweat run down the back of his neck. The Ink Demon dropped Henry’s legs and stood over them, instead, looking down at the man with another grin. “Huh…? W-What? What are you looking at me like that for?” The Demon replied by reaching down to grab a fistful of Henry’s blonde-grey hair and pushing his head down a bit, causing Henry to wince and close his eyes yet again. He opened them only after feeling something stiff and wet prod against his lips, then tensed up when he felt it lay over his cheek and up over his temple. Henry turned his head away once more and looked up at the demon with his covered eye closed tight. Bendy had his head tilted again and looked amused as he pushed his hips, more so amused to have his inky cock laying up Henry’s face. Henry panicked a bit as he felt ink leak onto his cheek, and feeling the throbbing, cool shaft against him. He blurted out his thoughts, rapidly, panicked, “Since when have you had one of those?!” And why the hell was it so big?! 

Bendy reached back down and pushed his thumb past his lips once more and pressed against his tongue, rubbing slowly. Henry, almost threateningly, bit down on his thumb and earned a chuckle from the beast. Unwaivered, Bendy moved his thumb to the inside of his cheek and pulled his hips back to properly press his ink-leaking tip against Henry’s lower lips. Henry kicked out frantically and tugged on the rope. Before he could protest, Bendy eagerly pushed the head past those heavenly soft lips of the man and into the wet, warmth of his mouth. Henry let out a muffled noise of surprise as Bendy began to move his hips back and forth, taking full advantage of holding the man’s mouth open with a sudden thrust forward. Henry’s jaw was forced open and his eyes widened as he felt his mouth filling up, his throat filling, choking. He could barely make out noises other than choked gurgles as the demon gripped at either side of the man’s head and began thrusting into his mouth with a vigour Henry wasn’t sure he could stay conscious for. 

Bendy’s fingers curled and wound in his hair, his free hand keeping a hold on the top of his head to further the control of keeping his head still. Henry arched up and dropped back down, gripping desperately at the ropes above him and pulling until his wrists were flushed white. Drool and ink and that watery, blackened goo leaked in droplets down his chin and off the beast’s cock as it pushed in and out of Henry’s mouth. Before he knew it, Henry was getting hard again, quick. It tasted oddly… Good. No, no, that’s the ink tricking you, Henry. He remembered Sammy claiming that to him, ink tasted like warm coffee made by someone he loved, and rich chocolate cake. Alice agreed that ink, to her, tasted like sugar cookies and buttered popcorn and cinnamon milk. Henry tried his hardest to remember that ink changed on the user, but this /tasted/ like semen. Regular, normal, semen. But better. Sweeter? Saltier? He couldn’t tell. Was Henry really that desperate? His heart was pounding as he felt that sharpened tip poking in the back of his throat. Bendy forced his head until it was tilted back entirely and bit down on his thin lip as he rammed his cock deeper into Henry’s throat. The man’s eyes, tear-filled and shocked, fluttered as they rolled up a bit. He needed air. He needed to breathe. He needed air so badly. 

He cried out loudly as Bendy mashed his hips into Henry’s jaw, forcing it in as deep as possible – he grinned at seeing the little bulge in Henry’s throat. A moment or two later, he lifted slightly and thrust back in. A flood of lukewarm, thick, watery ink began pumping down Henry’s throat and leaked out from his lips and off the beast’s shaft. The demon milked himself a moment longer with Henry’s mouth and throat before pulling out slowly, bringing out a mess of his heat past the man’s lips and onto his chest. Henry stared up at the ceiling of the station with a dazed look in his eye, smaller spurts of the thick ink dribbling onto his cheeks and lips and off his chin. The demon liked that look for Henry – face covered in his cum and all. Before Henry could lift his head, Bendy snaked out his hand and covered his mouth, then pinched his nose. Henry began kicking again and shaking before the heavenly taste got to him – he swallowed hard and slow, struggling to get it down. Bendy watched as a moment after releasing him, the man slipped out his tongue and opened his mouth shyly to show the contents properly swallowed. 

Henry felt warmth down his gullet and into his belly after swallowing, it buzzed in his stomach. He panted softly as he stared up at the ceiling with the hazy expression in his eyes that Bendy found delicious. 

Bendy lifted Henry up once more and kept his thighs pressed firmly together, pressing his rump against the demon’s hips to slowly rub his shaft against the man. Henry shuddered. 

“I-It’s too big,” he mumbled out, groggily, “I’ll die, I’ll die. You’ll kill me. You almost did already. It’s too big, it’ll rip me i-in half.”

Bendy ignored such a warning and easily snaked his hand back down, his first and middle finger pushing back into Henry. The man yelped and jolted up, but was held too tightly to do much else. The demon hooked his fingers slowly and carefully and pulled a bit, getting Henry to wince as he felt himself being opened and stretched briefly. The demon’s tip pressed against his opened entrance and Henry shook his head again with a soft whimper. 

He slid in shockingly easy, Henry froze up and couldn’t help his own loud moan spilling out his sticky lips. He stared upwards in surprise as he was stretched out around the demon’s shaft, only to close his eyes tight when the demon continued pushing in. The demon’s hips pressed once more against Henry’s rump and he let out a delighted purr as he began to carefully move Henry’s legs around his waist – spreading him out. Henry stole a glance down and regretted it, seeing his own erect cock leaning against the demon’s stomach, and his own stomach having a little round bulge pressing up. He made the mistake of glancing up at the demon to see his cheeky grin staring back at him, waiting for him to look, a grin as if telling him ‘see? Didn’t die. Drama queen’. Henry tried to look away again but his face was caught by the demon’s gloved hand, forcing his head back down. Spread out for the demon and now made to watch him? How humiliating. Henry was more embarrassed by that than anything at this point. Or maybe because he was enjoying it? Knowing he could never say it out loud, or even admit it to himself, he was enjoying it. Being so full, god, he felt bigger than Joey! 

Bendy waited they made eye contact again before starting to thrust. Henry yelped in surprise before giving it rather quickly, letting his head drop back and his hips rock against the demon’s as they smashed together. He was so big, Henry felt so full. Bendy kept a grip at his thighs and let out a purr yet again at the friction, at the tightness, the heat around his much-ignored cock. Henry felt so good to fuck, he thought, he needed to do this more often. 

Henry came back to his senses when he felt the demon’s seed suddenly fill up more of spaces he didn’t know he had, crying out loudly in shock as the little bulge in his belly grew slightly. Henry yelped out an,

“A-Already?! Y-You barely lasted that time!” The demon had his head bowed, his hips rolling slowly into Henry as he finished. The demon grinned at him as he pulled back slowly, and then thrust back up with an easy hip movement. Henry yelped. “W-Wait--! I didn’t mean--! Oh, oh god, y-you’re still going…?!” Bendy leaned in slowly, Henry shuddered, “Good.” 

...

“This is taking too long,” Sammy muttered as his folded across his chest, “I’m going to get him out of there. He could be dead, he could be lost, he could be—” The Miracle Station door opened with the help of Tom and the trio froze.

Henry stared back at them with a dazed expression on, blinking slowly as he couldn’t quite focus on them. His sweater was tucked up and the buttons of his shirt appeared torn open to reveal his soft chest and bruised throat. Thick ink was splattered across his lips, his mouth, down his chin, over his chest, and out from between his thighs and onto the bench. His pants were around his ankles and his belly was swollen. He panted and shuddered softly, then noticed them, then hurriedly looked away. 

“Your trap didn’t work,” he muttered softly, “And no, we are not retrying it.”


End file.
